The two Pegasi
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: Based on the Prince and the Pauper, Rainbow and Fluttershy are a bit tired of their lives, ecsspially when Rainbow Dash has a arranged marriage to a prince she doesn't even know! Their friends help them swich places! But Rainbow's evil step father has differnt plans for his step daughter, or who he thinks she is!
1. The Beginning

_Once upon a time… In a town called Cloudsdale, something extraordinary happened. At the very same moment, two fillies were born. One was named Rainbow Dash, and since her parents were wonderbolts, she would have only the finest. The other baby foal was named Fluttershy. Her parents loved her as much as the wonderbolt parents, but were very poor. What would they do with their little daughter?_

 _Rainbow and Fluttershy met in junior speedsters flight camp and were very good friends. It turns out, when they were older, they were two of the six bearers of the elements of harmony. Fluttershy moved to Ponyville when she was a filly, Rainbow stayed in Cloudsdale. Firefly, Rainbow's mother, found she was running out of money. If they didn't get some soon, she couldn't support her daughter. But she found out that there was a young and rich king in search of a wife…_

"Hurry up! We'll be late!" Firefly cried to her daughter. The mare was standing on a pedestal, having a wedding dress fitting. "No way! I'm not wearing this and I'm not getting married!" Rainbow growled. Her pet, a tortoise named Tank grabbed on the hem of the dress and pulled. "Good idea, buddy." Rainbow laughed. She flung off the dress, grabbed Tank and the mare sped off, out of her mansion. "Don't worry! I'll be there!" She called to her angry mother.

Rainbow Dash landed on a cloud right outside Ponyville and looked around, putting Tank next to her. The mare wanted to see her friends, but at the moment, she was near Fluttershy's cottage. The pegasus landed and knocked on the door. As usual, the sound of chirps, barks, meows and even roars emitted from it and the door cracked open. "Hey Flutters. What are you doing today?" Rainbow asked. The yellow pegasus blushed. "Hi Rainbow. Hey there, Tank!" Fluttershy giggled, giving the tortoise a biscuit. "I'm just caring for the animals, as always." She sighed. Rainbow nodded. "My life is a nightmare right now! Can I come in?"

Rainbow sat on the green couch as animals scampered around her. "Nice and… Comfy…" She laughed. Fluttershy sat down next to her. "So… What's troubling you? I'm here to listen." She said. Rainbow sighed. "My mom's making me marry a prince. A prince! I'm no damsel!" Rainbow Dash cried. Fluttershy put a hoof to her mouth. "A prince? Do you even like him?" She asked. Her friend shook her head. "I don't even know his name! Besides, I like somepony else." She sighed. Fluttershy sighed. "Forced into marriage sounds awful! And who do you like?" Fluttershy giggled playfully. Rainbow blushed. "It doesn't matter… Sometimes I wish I had your life. Always carefree, nopony to bug you, and no marriage."

Fluttershy felt a tug on her tail. She looked down and saw Angel. She scooped him up. "I have to take care of all these animals. You would not like my life! Rainbow, maybe you'll like this guy. Who knows? Maybe Soarin's a prince in disguise!" She laughed, cuddling her pet. Rainbow gasped and grabbed her shoulders. "How did you know I liked him?!" She growled. Fluttershy looked surprised and gently push Rainbow off. "We're like sisters, Dashie! We grew up together. I _had_ to have noticed your little crush!" She giggled. Rainbow sighed. "Okay… Maybe I like him… a bit…. But I can't be with him!" She growled. Fluttershy touched her shoulder. "Hey, it'll all going to be alright! If it makes you feel better, sometimes I would like to be you too."

Little did the friends know that their lives were about to be switched….

 **This was inspired by the Prince and the Pauper, the Barbie's the Princess and the Pauper, and at some parts, It Takes Two, starring Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen twins.**


	2. The Switch

The mane six chatted together in their throne room when Rainbow Dash cleared her throat. The others looked up. "Er… I kinda delayed this…" She muttered. "What is it?" Princess Twilight Sparkle asked. Rainbow sighed. "I'm… Getting married…" The room was silent then a chuckle broke it. "You, Dash, married?!" Applejack laughed. Rarity squealed. "Oh that's lovely! Soarin finally proposed! I wondered if he would." She said. Rainbow coughed in surprise. "No, guys… Wait, does everypony know about my crush?" There was a loud burst and confetti filled the room. "I have _so_ much planning!" Pinkie screamed. "First we'll need a 'Yay! You found true love!' Party. Then a 'You got engaged!' Party. Then the wedding, duh! I'd be honored to be a bridesmaid!" She giggled. Rainbow bit her lip.

"Guys… I'm not marrying Soarin… It's a prince I don't even know." The room was silent. Twilight coughed. "What do you mean, a prince?" Fluttershy glanced at the other pegasus. "Her mother arranged it. Without the money, they'd be homeless." She whispered. Applejack spoke up. "Gee Rainbow. I never knew." Rarity sighed. "Marrying a prince would be nice… But forced and not knowing him? That sounds awful!" She cried. Fluttershy suddenly piped up. "Dashie, you know when earlier we were talking about if we had each other's lives? Maybe I can disguise as you and talk some sense into your mother!" She cried. The group smiled. "That _is_ a good idea, mom always thought you were a little angel from above when you came over." Rainbow laughed.

Twilight gasped. "Remember when I fooled Trixie while pretending it was two Rainbow Dash's, but it really was Fluttershy painted and with a wig on?" She asked the group. They nodded. "So we can switch by doing the same?" Rainbow asked. Fluttershy bit her lip. "Promise me you'll take good care of my animals?" She whispered. The other nodded. " _And_ we can help her!" Rarity exclaimed. They nodded together. "Then I suppose…"

The kind pegasus was cut off by the door to the castle opened. A green pegasus stallion with a lemon mane came in. He had three yellow lightning bolts for a cutie mark. "Excuse me sir, but we're discussing ver-" Twilight was interrupted by Rainbow Dash. "What are _you_ doing here?" She growled. The pegasus rolled his eyes. "Come on, your mother wants you for that dress fitting, you-" He suddenly saw Twilight watching. "Oh! Y-your highnesses! It is lovely to see you…. A honer. I'm just here to pick up my daughter." He gave a nod to Rainbow.

" _Step_ daughter. And you only say that so mom will like you!" Rainbow growled. "Let's go. You can talk to your very important friends," Her step father said, only thinking about Twilight. "Tomorrow. For now, you have to go." Rainbow grumbled and waved goodbye to her friends. Fluttershy gave her an encouraging wink to remind her they would switch tomorrow.

"Rainbow Dash! Get down here please!" Firefly called. Her daughter awoke from a very nice nap and went downstairs. "When are you two going to leave? I can take care of myself you know!" She grouched. Firefly sighed. "Honey, I'm trying my best to stay calm with you, but it's so hard! If this marriage doesn't take place… Then I can't support you! You'll be homeless and on the streets!" She cried. Rainbow looked surprised. "Mom… I can't go through with this! I don't like him! I might not even know him! I love somepony else! He's rich and-" His mother interrupted. "But does your true love want you?! I don't think you know! You can't force one into that commitment Rainbow!" Firefly creid. "You're one to talk!"

Rainbow's stepfather named Dark Lining, a interesting name, I know, had been listening to this. It was a perfect lineup for his plan. He had liked Firefly. Loved her, always. But she had fallen for Spectrem Streak. He hated that stallion. Always the best at everything. And then they had their daughter, Rainbow Dash. She was brash, boasting, and overconfident, just like her father, but he passed away a year ago. His plan was since Firefly's hopes were riding on Rainbow's shoulders. If the girl say… Left, then Firefly wouldn't trust her or want to be with her. They already were fighting. That would leave the mother to him. He would have to kidnap Rainbow, which would be quite a struggle, but oh well.

But he wasn't going to kidnap Rainbow tomorrow. Because she and her unknown friend were about to switch that night….

"What if somepony finds out? We'll get in serious trouble and your mother would be so disappointed…" Fluttershy whispered, picking up a rainbow wig. Rainbow Dash picked up a wig that looked like Fluttershy's mane and put it on. Their friends were painting Fluttershy blue and Rainbow yellow. Pinkie skillfully painted on cutie marks. Rarity helped put in contacts of violet and teal. When they were done, they looked identical to their friend's past look. "So! Now I can escape my mom!" Rainbow sighed. Fluttershy looked up from the mirror. "Rainbow… You know this will only be for a bit, just until I convince Firefly you can't marry." She said. Rarity snorted. "Well? Aren't you going to say thank you?" Twilight added in. "Yeah! We worked long!"

"And hard!" Applejack laughed.

"Practically withering away-" Pinkie was interrupted.

"Thank you!" The two giggled together. "Well, let's go! You two should enjoy your new lives while you have them!" Applejack cried.

The six friends laughed together as they came out about their clever trick when suddenly there was a raspy voice. "Rainbow!" Soarin yelled. Rainbow turned to meet him but he landed next to the discussed Fluttershy. "Oh! Um… Soarin! Hello." The mare whispered. Soarin wrinkled his brow. "Why are you whispering?" He asked. The real Rainbow face palmed. Their voices! How would they change their voices? Twilight seemed to aid in that. "Um… She has a cold!" She laughed. The wonderbolt smiled. "Sorry. Hey, do you want take a flight with me tomorrow?" Fluttershy was about to shake her head when Rainbow creid. "She'd love to!" The friend gave her a mortified look. She was not the best flyer! "Well… We better go.." Applejack laughed. The friends left quickly. Soarin waved good bye to the mares.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy gasped. Rainbow tried to assure her. "Fluttershy! I like him a lot!" She cried. The other seemed angry for some reason. "Well I like somepony a lot too, but you're getting married and I… We can't be with who we love. That's what I'm trying to say." She growled. Rainbow was taken aback. "I-I'm sorry…" Fluttershy bit her lip. "Listen. We should get going-" Rainbow interrupted. "Fluttershy. My step dad's always put me off. I don't know why, but stay as far away as yo-" A stallion landed behind Fluttershy. "Stay away? Are you sure?" She whispered. Rainbow was silent. "Stay away from who, exactly?" Dark Lining asked behind her. Fluttershy squealed and leapt away into Rainbow. "Hm… You aren't usually that.. Jumpy…" He whispered. Fluttershy was helped up. "Oh.. Well you just startled me. Nothing else to it." She giggled nervously. The step dad gave a shrug. "Let's go. Your mother wants you home." Dark Lining growled. Fluttershy hugged Rainbow goodbye. "Feed the animals or so help me…" She growled. Rainbow smiled.

Fluttershy walked into the cloud mansion. "Whoa…." She whispered. She twirled in the huge house. "Rainbow? What are you doing?" Firefly asked, landing to her. Fluttershy stopped immediately. "Oh!... Mother! I-I'm sorry, it's been a long day." She giggled, almost bowing. Fluttershy hadn't seen Firefly since she was a little blank flank, when Rainbow's father had been alive. She looked the same, but more tired, less laughter in her eyes. Firefly looked confused. "Mother? You always call me mom…" The girl sighed. "I'm sorry we've been fighting so much. I promise I'll do be-" She stopped when she saw a familiar green tortoise. "Tank!" She gasped, flying to it and cuddling. Dark Lining narrowed his eyes. Something was certainly different about that girl….


	3. Letting Somepony Know

Rainbow Dash awoke to the screeching of animals and yawned. "Where am I?" She asked. She suddenly saw a pink wig and remembered. "Oh yeah! Freedom!" She laughed. Angel leapt on her bed and tapped angrily. "Oh hey…." Rainbow yawned. She went out of bed and checked the mirror. She was still yellow but her eyes were violet and her rainbow mane was vibrant against her coat. She put in the contacts. If her mother or step dad found out, that would be bad. After feeding the animals, there was a knock at the door. Rainbow hurried on her wig and opened it.

"Hello, Fluttershy! I'm ready for our Friday tea!" Discord said. Rainbow coughed then whispered, trying to be like Fluttershy. "Um, Discord? Oh… I didn't prepare tea today." Discord frowned. "My dear, you sound nervous! And besides, we _always_ have tea on Friday." He said, making a watch apper and showing her. "Just come in." Rainbow grumbled. Discord bit his lip. He knew that his Fluttershy was acting different.

At the same moment as Rainbow did, the real Fluttershy awoke. She yawned sweetly then saw she was in a cloud bed. The pegasus flew in front of the mirror and put on the wig and contacts. Tank walked out of his plush bed and yawned. "Good morning, Tank!" Fluttershy giggled, twirling around. Tank suddenly pulled her tail. Fluttershy saw her door open and Dark Lining came in. "What are you doing, you idiot girl?" He growled. She landed. "Oh,um, nothing…" The pegasus narrowed his eyes. "Hm…" He whispered. Fluttershy coughed. "Right. You are going to met that engaged prince in a few hours." He huffed. The mare was mortified. No today! Please, not today! The stepfather left and Fluttershy fainted.

Rainbow handed Discord a cup of tea and started to drink herself. "So, my dear… There's something I must tell you." Discord sighed. Rainbow didn't look up. "Well, I can't come here anymore. It has been fun. You're my best friend… But my parents are forcing me to marry a rich pony." Rainbow's eyes wided. "Wait! Are you a prince?!" She gasped. Discord nodded, the smallest bit somber. "Oh… Oh! I- I mean, Rainbow Dash has to marry you?!" She cried, hyperventilating. "Gosh, I hope not!" Discord shuttered. Rainbow looked so afraid. "Well… I-I'll miss you, when I'm a married creature and all." Were there…. Tears in his eyes? He transported away.

Fluttershy had regained conscious when there was another knock at her door. She hestatily walked up and opened it. Soarin stood with a bouquet of flowers. "Hey RD! I didn't know if you would say yes to me when you did, but these are thank you flowers…" Fluttershy blushed, then her face went white when she heard a call. "Rainbow Dash!" Firefly creid, stomping up to her. "Who is this?! And what are those for?" She growled, nodding to Soarin. "Mom…." Fluttershy started. "You are getting married to a prince! Get out of here!" The peguses's mother growled at Soarin. He looked shocked and hurt. The stalion threw the flowers in Fluttershy's face. "Here! Sorry for intruding, your highness!" He creid. The peguses flew away, leaving Fluttershy alone. "Get yourself ready, he'll be here in a hour!" Firefly sighed, walking off.

A few minutes later, Fluttershy sighed in contant in a warm bubble bath. The paint had come off, but she wanted to put it on after. "There's music in the treetops, and there's music in the vale. And all around me, music fills the sky!" She sang.

Discord was walking down the hall when he heard the singing. He inched closer to the door and peeked in.

"There's music in the river! And there's music in the grass, and the music makes your heart soar in reply!" The pegasus creid. She flew out of the tub and water splashed around her. She grabbed a towl and dried her mane still singing. When she finished, there was a sound. "Fluttershy?!" The mare turned and opened the door. Discord fell at her feet. "Discord?!" She gasped. The draconicus stood. "My dear, why did you follow me here?" He asked. Fluttershy looked confused. "I didn't. Why are you here?" She whispered. Discord lautghed nervously. "I-I'm here no reason, that's all!" Fluttershy lautghed. "Oh! Alright… Well I have to finish getting ready!"

"For what?"

"Nothing!"

"Why are you in Rainbow's room?"

"No reason! Just… Please leave so I can prepare!" He sighed in defeat and snapped his fingers. He was gone. Fluttershy sighed. "That was close!"

Rainbow was sitting outside when she saw a pegasus on a cloud. She flew up and saw who it was. "Soarin?" She asked. The stallion turned to her. "Oh, hey Fluttershy…" He sighed. "What are you doing out here?" Rainbow asked. Soarin let it out. "Your friend, Rainbow. I like her, a lot. But she's in a arranged marriage!" Rainbow blushed. "I like you too… Even if I'm marrying a prince, I wanted you." Soarin looked confused. "You're marring a prince too?" Rainbow gasped. She sighed. "Just don't freak out…" She pulled off the pink mane and her rainbow wig showed. "Y-you…" She nodded. "Now I need to wash this paint off!"


	4. Caught and Captured

Dark Lining was soaring through the sky when he saw a small cottage on the ground. He landed and on that porch was a stallion pegasus and, to his surprise, Rainbow Dash. This would be the perfect opportunity to kidnap her. He walked up to her and the pegasus gasped. "What are you doing out here? And how on earth did you sneak past me?" Rainbow was silent. "What did you do?" The step father growled.

"Let us out!" Rainbow cried, pounding onto the cellar door. "Silly girl! Now all that's left to do is to reveal your friend's little trick! And once she's out of the way, your mother will be mine!" Dark laughed. "If you hurt my mother or Fluttershy, I'll-" Rainbow was interrupted. "What? You're locked up." He laughed. Rainbow growled and kicked the door.

Fluttershy now disguised as Rainbow in a violet dress was in a room with Discord and was surprised that he was Rainbow's finance. The two sat around a piano. Firefly stood near them. "Rainbow, would you mind singing with me?" Discord asked. Fluttershy blushed and nodded. She looked at the sheet music. Ah, it was a love song. Discord snapped and the piano started playing on its own. He took Fluttershy's hooves and they started to dance. "Once a lad met a lass. "You're a gentle one" said she! In my heart, I'd be glad if you loved me for me!" Fluttershy sang. They twirled together. "You say your love is true, and I hope that it will be!" She continued. "I'd be sure, if I knew, that you loved me for me!" Discord sang.

"Could I be the one you're seeking? Will I be the one you choose? Can you tell my heart is speaking? My eyes will give you clues!" Fluttershy sighed. "What you see may be deceiving! Truth lies underneath the skin!" Discord sang. They spun and Discord lifted Fluttershy in the air. "Hope will blossom by believing," The mare sighed. "The heart that lies within!" They harmonized. "I'll be yours! Together, we shall always be as one! If you loved me for me!" Discord sang.

"I'll be yours! Together, we shall always be as one!" Discord sighed

While he was singing, Fluttershy sang a different verse.

"Who can say where we'll go? Who can promise what we'll be? But I'll stay by your side," She sang.

"If you loved me for me!" They harmonized. Discord smiled and Fluttershy blushed. "If you loved me for me…." They sighed. The couple gazed into each other's eyes and laughed. But it soon ended when the door burst open. "There she is! There's the imposter!" Dark Lining yelled. Two pegasus guards grabbed Fluttershy. "What's the meaning of this?!" Firefly gasped. "Let go of her!" Discord yelled. Dark Lining walked up to the mare. "This young girl is a imposter! She's merely a peasant mare! She had been conspiring with that wonderbolt, Soarin and they kidnapped Rainbow Dash!" Firefly walked up and looked at Fluttershy. "What proof do you have of that ridiculous idea?!" Discord growled. "Check her cutie mark! It's painted on!" Firefly looked and rubbed away the paint, revealing the butterflies. "Please! Let me explain!" Fluttershy cried. Dark flew around her and all of the paint came off. The guards took out her contacts and Dark ripped off the wig. "Fluttershy?!" Discord gasped. The mare nodded. "Fluttershy… Why? What did you do to my daughter?" Firefly whispered, remembering the filly from long ago. "My dear, she locked Rainbow up, and oh! I tried to save her but…. This was all I found in the broken remains of the cellar." Dark showed a blue feather. Firefly gasped. "No!" Fluttershy cried, struggling. "She can't be dead!" She sobbed, tears coming on. The mare ran to Discord. "I'm not Rainbow, but you know I'd never hurt her! I'd never hurt anypony!" She screamed as the guards grabbed her again. "Lock her up! Such a crime should be dealt with!" Dark growled. He smirked as the mare struggled. "I was only trying to protect Rainbow, from him!" Fluttershy cried, pointing at him. The door closed after her. "Foolish child." Dark snorted. Discord only frowned.

"It doesn't make sense! And this time… I want it too!" Discord whispered, pacing around his room. He glanced at a picture of

him and Fluttershy. He picked it up. "Would Fluttershy really do this? Fluttershy wouldn't hurt a fly! Certainly not one of her friends!" He gasped. "I need to save her."

 **The song, If you loved me for me, is from Barbie The princess and the pauper. Also the revival of the disguise was from that movie also! Gosh, I'm sure most of you know, but I adored Barbie movies as a kid! With all the whimsy and happy, fairy tale endings, what wasn't to love? Also, it might be a bit later than usual for chapters lately, sorry!**


	5. A End Leading to a Happy Beginning

Rainbow Dash tried again to slam into the cellar door but with no avail. Soarin sighed. "Give it up, I think it's hopeless." There was a sudden creak then a white rabbit landed on his head. "Angel?" Rainbow gasped. "Fluttershy's bunny?" Soarin asked, taking him off then looking up. "Rainbow! There's a pet door!" He gasped. The other looked up too. "I don't know, it's really small…"

Fluttershy sobbed in a dungeon cell. She had been led to believe that her best friend was dead. In her sorrows, she started to sing to remember Discord and how much fun they had sung together. "Once a lad met a lass, "You're a gentle one." Said she! In my-" She suddenly heard a snore. The pegasus peeked past the bars and saw her guard asleep ways away. She noticed a key ring on him and smiled.

Firefly sighed as she pulled her suitcase out. "A-are you sure about this?" She asked her husband. "Yes, you are coming with me. I will support you. Your daughter is-" Firefly interrupted Dark. "I know… Dead." She whispered.

A few minutes later, Fluttershy had made a hook out of the straw around her. "Who can say where we'll go? Who can promise what we'll be?" She sang, keeping the guard asleep and pushing the hook closer. "But I'll stay by your side if you loved me for me," She got the key on the hook. She slowly pulled it to her. "If you loved me-" the key wobbled. Just a little more! "For…" The key dropped into the cell. "Me…." She whispered, turning it in the lock.

Soarin thrust his body weight against the pet door, leaving a slight crack. Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Move aside, sissy." She kicked the door but it didn't budge. "I'm not the only sissy." Soarin laughed. He grabbed Rainbow's hoof. "Together?" He asked. She blushed then nodded.

Fluttershy slowly stepped out of her cell when the door gave a loud creak. The guard awoke and she gasped. "Stop!" He called, running after the mare. Fluttershy looked around frantically for an exit when a guard grabbed her from behind. "Let go of me!" She cried, trying to kick away. The guard covered her mouth and she tried to yell in protest. "This mare's suppose to be taken to the mansion." The guard said. The other started to say something. "Mrs. Firefly's orders." The mysterious pony growled.

The guard took Fluttershy out of the dungeon but she stamped on his hoof. "Ow! That hurt! A "Thanks for saving my life Discord" would have been nice!" A familiar voice said. "Discord?!" Fluttershy gasped. There was a snapping noise and Discord turned to his true self. "The one and only!" He cried. The mare lunged into a hug. "I never thought I'd see you again!" She cried. Discord gave a chuckle. "My dear, I know you would never hurt your friends, I've learned that for certain. I couldn't let you rot in a dungeon, could I? Fluttershy, know that if you ever needed me I promised that I would be there." Discord said. The mare blushed. "Th-thank you…" She whispered. "Now then, I believe a certain Firefly was about to leave town, I thought you'd like to see her." Fluttershy gasped. "Leave town? With that meanie of a husband?! We have to go!" She flew away. "Wow… When she's determined…" Discord sighed.

Firefly heaved her suitcase in the chariot. "I don't like this. This is my home, her home, I don't want to leave…" She whispered up to her husband. He grabbed her hoof. "You don't have a choice. Do you want to live on the streets? Hm? Do you want to go hungry and starve? I paid for you and your Whitney daughter until she was killed, now get in!" He growled. A tear slipped down her face. "Ok-"

"Wait! Wait! Stop mom!" Rainbow cried as she and Soarin landed on the ground. "Rainbow Dash?!" Firefly gasped. Dark Lining growled. "No. Your daughter is dead! That's the imposter!" He cried. "Then how is the imposter right here, hm?" Said a soft voice and Fluttershy landed on the ground beside her friend. "H-how did you escape?!" Dark sputtered. The pegasus smirked. "I had a friend to help me." She giggled. The friends hugged and Firefly gasped. "But I thought-"

Rainbow interrupted. "What he wanted you to think." She said, pointing to Dark Lining. "He kidnapped me and wants you for himself!" She growled. Fluttershy nodded. "Oh my daughter, I'm so sorry!" Her mother cried, hugging Rainbow. "Hey! He's getting away!" Soarin yelled. The mares looked up and saw Dark flying away. Discord and Soarin nodded to each other and flew after him. "Who let them have all the fun?" Rainbow laughed. She bolted off with Fluttershy close behind. At that moment, one of Dark's guards ran after the two, but Firefly tripped him. "Going somewhere?" She smirked.

Dark looked behind him and saw Discord and Soain coming after him. He laughed as they were far behind but there was a sudden voice beside him. "Yeah, no. I don't think you're going anywhere." Rainbow giggled. The step dad gave a laugh. "That's what you think!" He lunged at the pegasus who gasped as he flew down with her. But there was a sudden strip of lightning past Dark's eyes and she was gone. Soarin still had Rainbow in his arms and the pegasus flew out. "Bad move." The creature said. At that moment, a cage flew over his head. Fluttershy locked it. "Never, ever lock up my friends or you get the same treatment!" She growled. The group laughed.

A few minutes later, Rainbow looked to her mother. "Mom, I want to marry who I love and who loves me for me, and that's Soarin." She said. Firefly narrowed her eyes. "I want you to be happy, but I couldn't support you!" There was a chuckle. "I can provide that for you. I'm a chaos King and can conjure up all the money I want. If you let Rainbow marry that other stallion and let me have a different mare for my queen, then I will give whatever you need." Discord said. "Okay, I'll let you, but who is this Queen?" Firefly asked. At that moment, Fluttershy and Soarin flew in. "There's something I need to ask you, my dear," Discord said. The mare blushed. "Yes?" He knelt down then took out a black box. He opened it and Fluttershy gasped. "Will you marry me?" He asked, taking out a gold, diamond-encrusted ring on a chain. "Um, this is where you say yes!" Rainbow laughed. Fluttershy stared at the ring then breathed out a yes. "Yes yes yes!" She squealed, hugging Discord. "Well, this is going to be cliche." Soarin laughed, glancing at a velvet box in his saddle bag.

Twin doors opened and four ponies, the mane six, walked in, but two were missing. Then the CMC walked down with flower baskets in their mouths. They stopped at the altar and then two mares walked in. Rainbow Dash was wearing a color trimmed, short white gown with a golden circlet around her head. Beside her, Fluttershy wore a long white gown with gold trim and her mane had a golden rose wreath on it followed by a train that birds held up. The blue held a bouquet of pink roses while the other of white. They reached their grooms and Scootaloo whispered to her idol, "You look so awesome!" Rainbow grinned. "Thanks, squirt." She said.

The happy newlyweds leapt into their carriage and waved goodbye to their friends. "Goodbye!" The mares called. Pinkie Pie ran up. "Don't forget me! She sobbed, blowing her nose in Fluttershy's train. "How could we?" Rainbow laughed. The mane six hugged and Scootaloo tackled Rainbow to the ground. "See ya soon, sis." She whispered. With that, the carriage drove off with our heroes waving. "Best wedding ever?" Fluttershy giggled. "Perhaps." Rainbow laughed.


End file.
